The Doctor's Daughter- Mr Clever, Meet Pandora
by StarkyGirl
Summary: The Doctor and his daughter have ended up being attacked by the Cybermen and Mr Clever is on the loose. Will Ella be able to control her own inner demon or will Pandora finally get something she has been wanting... An evil kind of Doctor. (I do not own anything to with Doctor Who, just Pandora and Ella-Marie )
1. Chapter 1

Tired. Nothing more and nothing less. It was as if she had finally found the need to give in as she found herself pressed against the wall, his arm across her chest as he held her there. Her eyes caught sight of the metal plating that was formed across his cheek, a sign that they were gradually taking over him. "What have they done to you?" She murmured as she stared at him, a little wide eyed.

A slight chuckle escaped his lips as he grasped her collar tightly, "He's been embedded and upgraded into the Cyberiad. Oh yes, much better, much faster and much cleverer!" With his free hand he fixed his bowtie and smirked, "I think I shall call myself, Mr. Clever!" His fingers curled even tighter on Ella's coat, a grip so tight that not even she could get out of it.

A hiss escaped her lips as she retorted, "Mr. Clever? Is that all you got? You know for cyber tech, thought you would have done better than that." Her voice trembled as she spoke but this time her silver tongue wasn't going to get her out of this situation. "Better than that?! Oh no, I am better at –everything-." That arrogant smirk was plastered all over his lips as he raised his eyebrows at Ella. God that was an unholy smirk if she ever saw one and damn did Ella want to wipe it from his lips. "He'll kill you one way or another, I swear to you." Ella snarled at him, her hand trying to tug his arm from her chest as he kept her pinned. Damn he was stronger than her father, no doubt about that.

Mr. Clever felt her struggle under his grip, forcing him to push her against the wall even more. Oh he loved this because inside of his head the Doctor was screaming for him to leave his daughter alone. A finger trailed along the girl's jaw line, forcing her to tense up more than she already was, such a creep. "Perhaps, but you do not see him winning do you? No, because I am –him- now, only better!"

With every word, Ella cringed, a small whimper passing her lips as she felt herself pushed against the wall even more and that finger on her jaw and sending shivers through her which meant sooner or later she'd be putting up a fight. Her eyes closed, hiding any visible emotion that was in her eyes, plus it stopped her from seeing where else his hands were daring to wander. "No, no you are not him. If you were him then you wouldn't be attacking me. I know he is winning, he may not be showing it but dear god he is doing something!" A snarl was in her words, praying she was right. "Oh he's not doing anything dear. Not like he can." He laughed harshly, baring his teeth as he did.

Inside, Ella felt herself screaming but if she showed that then he'd have more to attack her with. No matter how hard she fought it though, tears were demanding to be let loose, mind you the worst was still to come because something a lot worse was about to erupt from her. "How would you know? There are doors in my father's head that not even you could open."

Mr. Clever raised his brows with that stupid grin of his, "That's what he said but there is only 49.881% of the brain that we each control. Everything else is at a draw and the winner takes all. Oh and guess what…" He leaned forward, his lips so close to her ear, "… I'm winning." Ella cringed even more under his hold, not even Darcyl creeped her out this much during their fights. "Or he's biding his time," She scrunched up her nose in slight pain as she tried to wiggle from his grasp. "All you are is an emotionless tin man and trust me, he'll find a way." Again she tried to tug at his arm once more; she gasped a little as the pressure from his arm began to crush her lungs. "So pathetic, so weak and tiny. Just like him. Where's the fun in killing you if he cannot see it." He grunted before huffing. He really wanted to make a show of this, to make sure that good old Doc was aware that he was about to kill his own daughter.

That was one thing that bugged her when in a fight. Word play. Weak? No, she was far from that, she hadn't suffered all this training for no reason! "Pathetic?!" She snarled at him, feeling her voice waver between Irish and English accents as she spoke. Damn it Pandora was about to get her slice of the cake. "Trust me, if you knew anything about me then you'd know I am far from that!" She wanted to restrain herself as Ella felt herself losing the last thread of her own sanity, slipping into Pandora's mind.

Mr. Clever was already flicking through the Doctor's mind, searching for more information on his sweet daughter. Ah, a child weapon, born to kill the Doctor. Not fully herself though. The Doctor snarled as he faced up to Mr. Clever. "Let her go." He demanded because even he feared Pandora at times, even more so at times like this. "Oh no, not letting go of her just yet Doctor. It seems your little girl is a little more than she is letting on!" Mr. Clever smirked even more so, well who wouldn't if they were about to face up to a demon? "You do not want to do this. That girl is dangerous!" The Doctor was almost pleading; he may have had a plan but not one that was perfect to stop Pandora. "Oh I like dangerous." Mr. Clever laughed with excitement before returning to the situation at hand. 

"Oh you must be Pandora! Oh yes, I've heard all about you!" His smirk was now a grin, his eyes lit up with pure and utter fascination and joy as he stared at the girl that was under his hold. Well Ella couldn't respond now, her own accent now wavered into Pandora's. Brilliant, that was all she needed. A death match with her father's own inner demon, this was going to get messy. "Hello Sweetheart, thought you'd want to dance with the devil." Her red lips curled up into an even more arrogant smirk than Mr. Clever's, her blue eyes fading into pure and utter black.  
"Oh! This is just dreamy!" He purred, seeing how perfectly amusing this was too him. "I swear this family runs on split personalities!" Mr. Clever added as he held the girl in place. Pandora smirked at his words, "I thought you'd think that. Now be a gentleman and let me go. Swap stories maybe?" Pandora winked at him, the tension between them becoming something much more than that. "I am not thick dear. Oh no, no, no. Irish people… so tricky."

Oh he was good and oddly enough Pandora loved that. "Who said I would hurt you?" The hand that she had on his arm gently trailed up towards his shoulder while they smirked at each other. Oh yes, sexual tension at it's best. "Well…" Mr. Clever cocked his head a little, a bit of the tenth regeneration of the Doctor getting out there. "No one openly said it, but you imply that you will. Like I said, I am Mr. Clever and I am not stupid like our good old Doctor."  
Pandora pouted playfully at him, her fingers now trailing up his cheek. If she was to get out of his hold then she would flirt her way out of it. "Not clever enough are you then?" She chuckled softly "I won't hurt someone who is after my Doctor you know."

"Your Doctor? Oh no, he belongs to the Cyberiad now!" He glanced at the fingers on his cheek, feeling flesh against the metal upon his skin. "Oh sweetheart, no one owns him except for me. Now do us all a favour and let go of me before I really do have to harm that pretty face of yours." Mr. Clever was… impressed, yes impressed by her attempt to flirt with him and get out of this sticky situation. "Perhaps we could come to an arrangement?" He suggested, his ever so seducing smirk reducing a little.

Pandora was suddenly very interested, dropping her arm back to her side, "An arrangement? Oh do tell." Her black eyes lit up with glee, the smirk now bigger than his.  
"Oh I don't know, an alliance between the Cyberiad and Pandora. Oh the universe would bow at our feet!" He laughed harshly, the thought seemed so perfect.  
Pandora was somewhat fascinated by the idea but she never wanted the world. "I do not want the world sir, I want the Doctor dead so I can have my reward."  
"But if he dies then I die and that's not allowed." Mr. Clever retorted as he kept her against the wall. "Then get rid of him, as long as he is out of Hydra's way… out of Madame Kovarian's way then fine by me." She huffed a little as he pressed her against the wall a little more.

Mr. Clever was far too entertained by this little beauty before him that he didn't even go searching for the names of the people she worked for because soon enough she'd be working for him instead. He beamed at her happily and replied, "With pleasure."  
Pandora smirked at him, well at least they were agreeing with something for once. "One other thing…" Her hand grabbed his gently, no hint of trying to get it from her at all, "…let go of me. I do not like to be manhandled unless of course I am in bed with a guy."  
Mr. Clever's eyes widened, oh this was incredibly fun for him. "That can be arranged." He spoke with a sultry northern accent, flirting with her just as much as she did him.

Pandora was in her element, finally a bad guy who wanted to give as good as she gave. "Oh? Care to elaborate?"  
He licked his lips in return, thinking on what he was to say. "Oh, I can't give away all my secrets now." He winked at her, finally he'd found a match perfect for him.  
"Oh do tell, love a secret." Well she wasn't denying it, he was just…wow. "You're intriguing actually." She added with a soft chuckle, leaning a little closer to him as she spoke, feeling the strength of his arm against her. He narrowed his eyes at her with a smirk on his lips. "Come on, don't go silent on me now. You're the only man that has ever managed to get me pinned like this without a fight," Pandora bit her lower a lip a little.

"Oh am I?!" He laughed at her words. Amazing, the two of them were flirting and it seemed they were enjoying it. "Oh yes you are." Pandora kind of liked the guy. "So, have I proven that I won't harm you, will you let me go now?" She smiled at him, fluttering her eyes lashes. "Pretty please?"

Mr. Clever let up on her a bit but not completely, he was still weary of her. Now with his arm not as tight on her, at least she could breath. "I guess that'll have to do." She rolled her eyes, "So you call yourself Mr. Clever? Not what I would have called you." She added, making light conversation. He tilted his head at her a little, curious to her thoughts. "Then what would you have named me?"  
"Well it's so common, plain. I don't know, you need something more empowering." Pandora winked at him, a purr rolled from her lips as she spoke. "My Cyber king to my Demon queen? I like that… Cyber King…"

Mr. Clever's eyes widened a little, that was near on perfect. What else could she do?! "Ohhhh, the Clever Cyber King. Yes." His eyes trailed down her body then back up to her face and grinned. "Perfect, right?" Pandora smirked at him, a persuasion if any. "Absolutely," A purr passed back her way.

She chuckled softly as he agreed, one more step closer to getting out of his hold but there was something she wanted to know and as seen as he was telling her most things, she figured she get an answer. "Tell me, one thing. Were you going to kill Ella?" If so then that meant he was deadly serious. "Maybe?" He replied, so arrogant, so full of himself.  
"Ah well Sweetheart, next time play your cards right because you would have killed me too." A soft smile stayed upon her lips as they stared at each other for a moment. "My apologies Miss Pandora."

"Apology accepted." If grinning were a crime then damn, those two would be most wanted, a bit of a Bonnie and Clyde situation. "So, you going to hold me here all day or are you going to involve me in you plans?" She narrowed her eyes at him. As much as she loved to stand here and be held in such a tight grasp by him, she wanted some space. "Well dear, I have to completely take over his mind first."  
"So you're just going to stand there? Guess, I am ok with this, it's cosy." She shrugged, lifting a leg and resting her foot against the wall. As Pandora shifted under his hold, Mr Clever chuckled softly, admiring her. "Oh I suppose I can move." As he let go of her, Pandora smirked at him, "Oh, just when I thought we were getting on so well."

Mr. Clever shifted so his arm was now above her head and the other hand pressed against the wall right beside her face. He was so close to her that Pandora felt the double beat of Ella's hearts thump against her chest with glee. With the ability to move now, nothing there to press her against the wall, she straightened out her collar. "See, we can get along Sweetheart." Yet another chuckle escaped her as she glanced up at him, fluttering her lashes. "Of course we can." An unexpected agreement.

She unknowingly ran a hand through her hair, a trademark of Ella's which meant Ella was fighting to regain control. "How long do we have to wait before you actually gain control? I wouldn't want him to suddenly appear and spoil this."  
Ah yes, the Doctor was still trying to get back, to take the controls and end it all. Nope, not that easily, "If the bloody moron would stop fighting me, there's only .238 of the brain that neither of us own yet. I suppose we could begin without it being –completely- incorporated." And he was sure it would work with perfection, after all that was what he wanted in life.

"And that would work?" Pandora watched him with great curiosity. "Because I know a few of his weaknesses," Her fingers trailed up his jacket, her teeth biting her lower lip slightly. Mr. Clever could feel her fingers dance along the collar of his jacket, her slender fingers seemed to be made for stealth perfection. "It would work well enough." He replied before a thought popped into his head. Oh this would be fun! His hands grabbed her by the wrists and pinned them to the wall. Oh yes, most amusing, he had a girl under his own power now as he moved closer to her. Pandora hadn't expected that move as she gasped a little from the pin. Oh so he was into that sort of thing? The kinky git, "What are you up to?" She asked with a playful Irish purr to her voice.

"There was something that fits here, oh yes…" He screwed up his nose a little, trying to think of the word, "Ah yes! There it is... Spoilers!" He smirked before moving in for a kiss. Pandora could not believe he said 'spoilers'. He was learning fast and in fact that turned her on even more as he held her there. She thought about playing hard to get, to place a finger on his lips to stop him but she really had no choice. "Love a spoiler," She murmured, his lips so close to hers as he teased her, if only he went that full step and actually kiss her.

Mr. Clever knew what she was thinking though, could see it in those dark eyes of hers. He pressed his lips against hers, his first kiss, his first touch. It was like pressing against soft pillows, ones that felt perfect and connected with his lips like a jigsaw puzzle.

On the other hand Pandora was a little shocked when he did kiss her but then again she'd never expected to meet anyone like this guy and have the face of the Doctor. Bonus. It seemed all too perfect though, as if something was about to interrupt this for her. Pandora kissed him back, her tongue dabbing against his lower lip, enticing him to do more to her. Amazingly, she had noted how warm his lips were now that the machines were taking over the Doctor, how so much hotter they were now.

In side that head of his things were going south for Mr. Clever. "Stop it this instance!" The Doctor bellowed at him, daring to punch his counter self in the face. "Why? Because this beautiful mind holds the face of your daughter and you do not approve?" Clever smirked at him before laughing. "Oooo Doctor, wanna taste of your little girl?"

The Doctor scrunched up his hands into fists as he tried to control himself. "You are one sick and twisted cybermind." He snarled as Mr. Clever pushed his limits even more. "I maybe twisted Doctor but I've seen inside your mind. Thos puny humans would have you locked up a long time ago for what you've done with her." He winked, simply soaking in the rage from the man. "Ah well, Looks like Pandora is mine for the taking and damn has she got a fine body." Oh that was it! The Doctor punched his more negative self in the jaw which allowed the Doctor to gain control.

His eyes widened. He immediately pulled away with a quick flail. He quickly gagged and hacked. "Oh... oh that's no..." He stuck his tongue out, gagging all the while. "Why... oh god why..."  
Bloody typical for Pandora though, like she hadn't seen that one coming. As he pulled back from her, letting go of her and hacking away, Pandora saw this as an opportunity. She grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the wall, forcing Ella's father to flail under her grip "How did you wiggle your way outta that one sweetheart?"

"Oh you know a little sleight of h- Ow!" He winced in pain from the grip as well as the sudden change again in minds. "Hello again sexy. Miss me?" He smirked. Her eyebrows raised as the Doctor was cut off from sentence, a little confused when he called her sexy. "Mr. Clever?" She was not sure who she was talking to as she kept her grip on his throat.  
"That's my name dear." He smirked again, trying not to choke on his words. "Now, where were we?" At least inside his head the fight was kept under wraps. She smirked a little, her hand loosening on him. "What happened, I thought the moment was ruined then." A flicker of mischief swept across her lips, a glint of evil in her blackened eyes. She leaned close to him, now noting that she was the one in full control now.

"Of course not. Everything is under control, mostly." He smirked as she moved closer, a purr in his voice as he enticed her to come close to him once more, allowing her to feel the freedom she was having for now. "Mostly?" She chuckled softly, running her lips along his jaw line. "I find it most empowering, a man like you." Mr. Clever shuddered under her touch, taking in a deep breath as he tried to calm himself. He didn't want to lose right now.

"Honey, I'm more than a man." He winked with a smirk, moving her hand from his neck and kissing her again but with a little more passion now. He had managed to gain access to the Doctor's more sexual thoughts in order to get as much out of this as possible. Just because he was Cyber did not mean he couldn't enjoy the feeling of being in so much control.

Pandora smirked at his words, words that no man had ever spoken before to her. Of course he was more than a man; he was a damn cyber planner. She had no time to reply though with a witty comment because he was silencing her once more, his hand still around one wrist of hers as he swapped positions and pinned her to the icy cold wall behind her. With each lip tease from him, Pandora could feel herself wanting more and more. His tongue caressed her teeth before entwining with her own tongue, a sensation even Mr. Clever had found incredibly sexy. His free hand caressed her cheek, the soft touch of warm, supple skin beneath his own fingers. A slight, teasing growl left Pandora's throat as the kissed intensified even more, her free hand curling around his waist as she held him close to her.

Through the passion though, Pandora had lost all senses to stop Ella from pressing on through the fight to get back, so when her eyes slipped shut, her brow furrowed as she felt a surge in her head. Damn it! Every time Pandora came close to kissing the Doctor, cyber planner or not, she was always kicked back into her head. Not this time though. Her fingers curled around his shirt as she tugged him close to her, his body pressed against hers as Pandora did what she could to get the most out of this.

The cyber planner noted her sudden grasp on him but he couldn't do much about it because he was suddenly feeling a loss of control just as much as Pandora was as his eyes slipped shut. In seconds, his eyes flew open before tearing his lips from Ella's as they both tried to comprehend what had just happened. Ella doubled over once free, clutching her head in pain. It seemed that recently, that every time Pandora was out, holding the form was becoming longer and longer which meant her headaches were getting worse and worse.

Tears flowed from her eyes as she glanced up at her father, "I'm sorry… he forced her out." The Doctor scrambled over to her only to feel his whole body surge with pain again, "Get out of my head!" He cried out, his fingers tearing at his scalp as he tried to stay in control. "I need to help her! I need to…Owwwww!" He moaned which fell into a snarl as a smirk flicked across his lips.

"Oh Doctor. Doctor, Doctor." He chuckled as Ella watched with wide eyes at the madness unfolding before her. "Nice try. You fail but I can give you credit for trying." He tapped the metal that sat across his face as his eyes trailed over to the girl. Ella instantly went for her dagger that was in her leg garter before unsheathing it and hissing at him, "Let my father go." She felt incredibly disgusting right now after that molestation of her tongue. "No thank you dear." Mr. Clever retorted with a devilish tone to his chuckle. "Darn, I was starting to get along with that lovely alter ego of yours, no… more than just getting along." He winked at Ella, who shivered under that creepy stare of his.

Mr. Clever's eyes trailed down her body before coming back up to see those sea blue eyes, nothing compared to the black diamonds he was staring into before hand. His hand fixed his bowtie, a new thought in his mind that bypassed the Doctor.

What was this new emotion he was suddenly feeling? He felt all tingly and warm when he thought about Pandora, touched her, spoke to her. The sad feeling that followed when Ella returned shattered the cyber planner's new emotion though. "It's called Love." The Doctor stepped forward, as Mr. Clever glanced up at him, snapping out of his thoughts. "Love? The Cyber's feel no emotion Doctor. We have no need for petty Love."

"No but you are in –my- head therefore you will experience some emotions and being that I am a very passionate guy… love is something that I hold close to my hearts." The Doctor's jaw muscles were tight as he spoke, his fists clenched as he narrowed his eyes at the cyber version of himself. "Ah yes hearts! The Gallifreyan physiology is such an amazing design, the ability to breath at lower pressures of air. Then there is the thinking process which is just a dream! Tell me, your daughter, does she have that as well, everything that you posses?" The Doctor stayed silent as he watched that stupid grin of Mr. Clever's being slapped all over his face. "No answer? Never mind I can just dig." He winked as he began to rummage through his head. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop it. Get out of my thoughts, stop that!" The Doctor bellowed at him.  
"Oh, too late. Well well, if Pandora gains full control of little miss Stark… wait, Stark? Why does that name taste so distasteful on your tongue?" Mr. Clever narrowed his eyes at the Doctor and smirked, "You prefer her to be a Pond but she won't change it?" He tutted softly as he paced to his right for a moment, hands held behind his back as he laughed to himself. "Oh, so jealous Doctor! Well that'll be over soon when I finally have Pandora in my grasp once more!"

Outside though the fight was a lot more dangerous as Ella was now the one with a weapon and the only thing the cyber planner had was the Doctor's thoughts. Mind you, he was a rather dangerous man, he'd seen it all. "Pandora would screw you over in a heartbeat no matter who you are," Ella hissed at him, her hair falling in her eyes. "Now get gone before I make you gone."

Mr. Clever clapped his hands together like the Doctor would have done, leaning forward on the balls of his feet before replying with, "I'd Love to dear but it's just so, cosy in his mind." He winked at her before returning to the flats of his feet.  
"God…" She muttered to herself as Ella tried to ignore the arrogance in his voice. "Sorry about this dad." She muttered before charging at him and swinging her blade up so she could hit him in the face with the hilt of her dagger. A neural surge resonated within the Doctor's head, the shift in neurons meant that it was now in her father's favour.

As the pain in his face seared through him the Doctor grabbed his cheek and shouted, "Oooo! Owww, ow honestly, that really hurt!" He glanced at Ella and narrowed his eyes at her, rubbing the sore part of his face. "I know and I am really sorry." Ella couldn't have been more apologetic as her father scowled at her. "I just needed you back because if Pandora breaks out again then I'll be too weak to stop her. She's worn me out as it is." And the Doctor could hear that in her voice because she sounded so breathless and a tad dazed as Ella glanced up at her father. "Then we need to work fast because I do not know what his next move will be. He still has some control of the limbs at the moment so get a hand pulser and the sonic. Hurry!"

Ella nodded as she grasped her father's sonic from his jacket, however she was trying to figure out where she was going to get a damn hand pulser from. The thought was soon interrupted when her father arched his back in pain only to hear that same northern voice pass her father's lips. "You're still here? Shame…" His hand grabbed her wrist, tugging it from his inside pocket. Ella gasped, wincing from the grasp he had on her. "Why? Expecting someone else? No, no not this time. She's tucked away now, she's not coming out."

"Shame because you are no fun flesh girl, Ella." He grimaced, as if the name didn't agree with him in any form. Ella noted this, "You have no right to use my name." He almost frowned at her words but decided against it for it would only give her more satisfaction. "There is only less than 2% of the brain remaining that I can gain control of girl… he won't win. Maybe you should do the same and give in to Pandora." He grinned malevolently, letting loose a snarl of laughter.

As he did so, Ella grabbed him with her free hand and pinned him to the wall by the throat, forcing gags and gurgles from him. "I maybe just flesh but I sure pack a punch in a fight. As for giving into her? Never," Mr. Clever struggled under the girl's grip around his throat but the smirk still sat upon his lips. He was impressed; amazed that she was so much stronger when angry.

"Oh I bet you do, being daddy's little girl and all. You're just like him in every single way…" He screwed up his nose a little as he took a gulp of air, "… You've killed innocent people alongside him, forced others into a life they never wanted. Take Pandora for instance, no way would she want to be the one being shoved to the back that pretty little head of yours." His last word was more of a soft growl as he tried to loosen her grip, damn she was strong. "You think he is a great man but you? No. No, no, no you're nothing but ordinary." He taunted, wanting… no, needing a reaction from the girl.

With those words echoing out, Ella's fingers grasped Mr. Clever even more, her nails digging in so much more into his flesh. "The people I have killed were never innocent, not one of them." Ella bared her teeth at him as she spoke, "My father will be a better man than you ever will be." Her hand came flying up to his face to punch him but he was quicker. He blocked her hit which forced her to swing up with her other hand only to have him to raise his arm and block that too.

Ella let out a huff at this, how had he known that she was going to hit him again?! With this in mind she decided to kick, maybe he wouldn't suspect that? Of course, he saw it coming though as he blocked her leg from catching him in the side as he followed it up by raising his arm to stop her from hitting him after her kick attack.

Mr. Clever's hand clamped around her wrist once more as he shoved her into the wall, pressing himself against her. "Enough! Little girl, why can you or your father not face the fact that I have won?" That delirious smirk rested upon his lips as he spoke so close to her ear. "Think about how much rest you would have if you just let go, just gave in. No more fighting, no more suffering, just sleep and rest for eternity." Ella's eyes slipped shut, hearing his words, how true they were, how easy it was for her to do just that. "Because I do that then you'll have an incredibly uncontrollable Pandora on your hands."

"I wouldn't mind, makes life interesting." He answered back in an instant as his eyes lit up with amusement. "Give her to me," He whispered so close to Ella's ear.  
"Not today…" Ella threw her head forward and slammed their foreheads together to cause a second neural surge.

Her father's screams of pain echoed out, his hand leaving Ella's wrists as he clamped a hold of his forehead and shouted the same curse under his breath. Ella on the other hand gasped as he let go of her, "I swear one more time and I will kill him." She muttered under her breath as her father glanced up at her.

"Ella?!" The Doctor questioned the girl standing before him in case Pandora was tricking him. "It's me… it's me." Ella raised a hand to prevent him from attacking her. "Good, now. The hand repulsor! Did you get one?"  
Ella furrowed her brow at her father before shaking her head slightly, "I haven't exactly had time go get one or have you not noticed that I was a little preoccupied." Ella tapped the side of her head with a slender index finger before sheathing her dagger back in her leg garter. "Well an electromagnetic shock will fry the brain circuit interface and destroy him…" The Doctor slapped a golden looking piece of paper to his metal clad cheek, "… this will do for now! Works like a charm!" He grinned, clapping as he did. Ella blinked a few times; she had understood what it was he was going on about but it made her wonder what he kept in those pockets of his.

In a flash the Doctor was already heading off out the room, the military barracks were around here somewhere because he remembered seeing them earlier. Ella was right behind him, she could feel her head pounding as she walked on. It seemed she had major headaches every time Pandora came out. Each step she took was painful because it felt like someone was hitting her over the head with a hammer. Finally she came to a sudden stop, a hand pressed against the wall to steady her as her other hand fumbled around in her pockets for her glasses as she tried to blink away her blurred vision. The Doctor hadn't even noticed that Ella had stopped, he was too busy thinking that he needed to work fast because the cyber planner was already upgrading the technology in order to build a defence against the gold that was stuck to his face. If he didn't his mind would not be his any more.

Black rims came into a view, the framework slipping along Ella's nose as she tried to concentrate on ignoring the pain. Once her glasses were fully on her face, it seemed her vision reduced in blurriness for the time being as she began to walk again, catching up with her father. "W-where are we going?" Ella questioned as she reached his side. The Doctor glanced at her, seeing she had her glasses on now and decided that she was in some form of pain. Best work a little faster then.  
"In here." He ducked into a room to his right and began to rummage around in the boxes that were stacked high to the ceiling above them. A few boxes later and he pulled out what was required, the hand repulsor. "Ah! There we are!" But his joy was soon cut off as he doubled over in pain from yet another neural surge that forced him to his knees.

Ella stepped back, that was never a good sign when your father was forced to the floor just by a sudden surge. "Now that's better, yes only 1% remaining until you are fully incorporated Doctor! It's been fun." He laughed to himself as he staggered to his feet. Well Ella had decided that it was time for a little acting if she was going to survive another round with Mr. Clever. With a growl in her throat, her finger pushing her glasses up her nose. From time to time she had taught herself to use parts of Pandora's persona without going full killer and the black eyes trick was one of them. Her eyes slid shut for a moment as she forced her eyes black before allowing them to flicker open once more. "I wondered when you were coming out to play." Her voice wavered a little as she tried to force an Irish accent on over her regular English one. Mr Clever spun to face her, straightening himself out and running a hand through his floppy hair as he grinned with such delight. "Oh, hello you." He sung with perfect pitch which actually made Ella cringe a tad.

"Hello yourself, he was starting to bore me and acting like his little princess is, well lets say I hate being good." How dirty did Ella feel right now on a scale of one to ten? Eleven, hands down. Mr. Clever arched his brows as he smirked at her, sauntering over and slipping his arm around her waist and tugged her close to him. He loved her taste, her curves, every part of her was perfectly formed and all for him. "Oh I know, so much better at being naughty." He chuckled, "Now where were we, eh? Shame he ruined everything." A grimacing expression flicked across Ella's features for a split second as she tried to hold character, even more so when she felt his fingers dace up her side to her cheek as his fingers caressed her cheek. "Well…" Ella started to reply but she really didn't know where they were because she had not been awake for that. "…Yes tis annoying that he decided to show up, I thought we were having a moment."

For a moment Mr Clever narrowed his eyes as she looked at him because if he had have the slightest idea that this was really Ella then he'd have simply snapped her neck like a twig. Then again he might not have for he had grown fond of Pandora. However Ella had something else on her mind because seeing him narrow his eyes at her made her hearts beat a little faster, worried he'd caught her out. If he had then she was in the worst position possible. His fingers danced back down to her chest, gently fiddling with her collar of her shirt, damn was he doing this to make her crack? "Well, were we having a moment?" Her voice nearly broke as she tried to get him to take lead. Mr Clever though furrowed his brow as he looked down at the girl, "Yes we were. How do you not remember?" He paused, his eyes grew wide as he realised what was going on, "Unless… you little…!" He grabbed her collar and rammed her into the wall, forcing a groan from the girl. His once gentle and caressing fingers now tightened violently around her shirt as Ella began to panic a little.

Crap.

That was all she could think right now because she was so screwed. As she felt him grab her, the darkness on her eyes was blinked away; the sea blue returning just like the ocean did to the shore. "Damn, thought I was doing pretty well considering you had wandering hands. Maybe I should check what happened last next time."

Wrong thing to say! Mr Clever released her collar and went for her neck, fingers digging into her supple neck. It was such a shame because she was so pretty and the fact Pandora held such a beautiful mind that he wanted so much more of. "There won't be a next time… Give me Pandora now so I can kill you off." Ella squirmed and fought under his grip, her lips turning a deep shade of purple-blue. Her eyes trailed up to meet his, tears forming as she tried so desperately to tug his hand from her throat. "No… no you cannot have her…" She bit her lower lip so hard that she drew blood.

The Doctor was bellowing at Mr Clever, no father had to witness his own hand being used to kill his own child, not like this. So when the Doctor cried out, it was possibly the only warning Mr Clever would receive before the dangerous storm erupted. "Release my daughter now!" The Doctor squared up to Mr Clever, the scowl on his face was intense, hateful and above all… deathly. "I just want Pandora back." Mr Clever roared back, so much emotion in his voice. So much fear. He had only been alive for a few hours and already he had so much to lose, things he'd never get back.  
"Ella is a fighter; no matter how tired she is she will win. She's my daughter, I taught her to be like that."  
"No, no Doctor, you didn't because you see you never bought her up. Hydra and that Lottie woman did. You had no part because you ditched her at the first sign of trouble!" Mr Clever jabbed the Doctor in the chest, snarling every word that fell from his lips.

Of course, the Doctor knew all too well this was the truth, that his daughter was raised to be a killer. "I was saving her life!" The Doctor roared at him as he shoved him back out of his personal space. "Saving it?! You let her walk right into it! You sent her home that very night after you met her, not a clue as per usual and you let her get taken away and turned into this!" Mr Clever breathed heavily as he caught his breath from the anger that pulsed through him. "Not that I mind because Pandora is just a beauty. A shame that I could not see her true form, just as perfect I would imagine." He smirked as his fists unclenched a little.

The Doctor took in a deep breath followed by a gulp because he was starting to wonder if he could get out of this sticky situation or if he was going to be lost to the Cyberaid just like his daughter would be if he didn't move fast.  
"All you are is a robot, you are not immortal and you are most certainly not perfect! You can up grade as much as you want but you will never beat a Time Lord." A sudden crackling sound echoed out as his free hand that was not tightened around Ella's throat began to rise. The Doctor finally had control of at least one limb as he grabbed the hand replusor that he nearly lost earlier. With a quick nudge of a button on the sonic, he amplified the strength before slamming his hand to his face and activating the repulsor.

The whole time he worked, the Doctor could see his daughter falling limp under the strain of his unmovable hand, her skin even paler that to start with, her lips now blue. It sickened him to think this was his own hand doing this to her. "What… what are you doing?! How did you even…" Mr Clever's eyes widened when he felt the Doctor place his hand upon the metal clad cheek, "No stop that! No!" He screamed out as the repulsor sparked and crackled as it forced a surge of electricity through him that knocked the entirety of the Cyberiad from his head. The Doctor dropped to the floor, letting go of his daughter and collapsing to his knees as he panted, trying to regain himself.

Ella slumped to the floor as well, her back against the wall as she finally took a breath that she so desperately needed. Her hand clasped her throat, rubbing it to get rid of the ache she had while she coughed and heaved as she began to regain her breathing ability. Her eyes trailed to meet her father's gaze as he knelt there panting, exhausted from the fight, inside though her hearts were being ripped in two. Just because they were Ella's hearts, it didn't mean that any emotional pain of Pandora's wouldn't resonate out to her.

"No! Get him back!" Ginger hair flicked like flames around her face, the chains that tied her down clanked as she fought against them, demanding for Mr Clever to be returned to her. "I can't Pandora, I'm sorry." Ella stood over her, seeing the Irish girl on her knees. A pair of glistening green eyes trailed up to meet Ella's sea blue ones, there was so much pain in them and Ella could see that all too clearly, knew how it felt. "You can't do this to me! You know how it feels so why do it to me?!" Pandora screamed at Ella as she turned away. Of course, that card was always going to get played in their private arguments. Ella never gave Pandora a reason though; she never wanted to honestly tell her that it was because eventually the love would turn sour. If anything Ella saw this as saving Pandora in a way. She finally walked away, leaving Pandora tied to the part of the mind she was supposed to be in.

Finally Ella found some energy to crawl to his side and gently slip a hand against his cheek, pulling his face up a little so she could see him, "Hey…hey are you ok?" She croaked as she studied him with red eyes from the tears earlier, a red hand mark splashed across her neck. God she ached.  
"I'm… I'm fine." The Doctor spoke through gritted teeth as he used the help from his daughter to get to his feet.

Ella on the other hand let her father get up as she stayed on her knees, her gaze on her hands as she studied herself before letting her fingers curl up into fists. In that moment she realised that no matter how hard she tried to deny Pandora of the human world, Pandora would somehow find away to it. The Doctor leaned against the wall, glancing over at his daughter and asked, "Are you… ok?" He wanted to punch himself when he saw the damage Mr Clever had caused his little Pond.  
Ella gently pushed her glasses up her nose, straightening them out so it wasn't at a crooked angle anymore before she finally got to her feet and brushed herself down. "My head is on fire, as if someone put on a fireworks display in my head if I'm honest." The Doctor chuckled at Ella's response, knowing that was exactly how he was going to describe the banging feeling in his head. "Same," He murmured as he fixed his bowtie a little.

"It's the neurons trying to calibrate, the switch from one brain to the other can almost burn them out if you're not careful..." Of course, she would know this because she'd looked into it. "You'll be fine in an hour. Me on the other hand... I'll have this headache for hours." She chuckled softly, her fingers rubbing her temples.  
The Doctor furrowed his brow before holding out an arm to her, "It's awful, how do you cope?" Ella stumbled over to him as she fell into her father's grasp. She knew she never coped with this part of holding Pandora's form but her father had never known that. "I don't…" She muttered under her breath as she rubbed her temples while leaning against her father who pressed a kiss to her forehead.

At least they were free from a sticky situation and safe. "Come, lets you get you back into the TARDIS. At least there she can give you a fall head scan and provide something for the headache." Another kiss to her forehead and the Doctor was placing his arms under his daughter's legs and hauling her up into his arms, knowing she was incredibly unsteady on her feet. It was days like this that he wished that he had kept Ella out of circumstances like this.

It was just a small reminder though that eventually, Pandora would find away to stay and find away to get back what she once lost…


End file.
